


basorexia

by franticfiction



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticfiction/pseuds/franticfiction





	basorexia

_**Basorexia**  (n.) : the overwhelming desire to kiss._

 

_How did they end up here?_

Jiyong was just dropping by to return the bag he’d borrowed from Seunghyun.

Seunghyun wasn’t supposed to be home.

Jiyong was supposed to leave the bag in the hallway and then leave.

Seunghyun wasn’t expecting anyone at all.

“What are you doing shirtless?” Jiyong had never seen his boyfriend walked around in his villa shirtless.

“What are you doing here?” Seunghyun had thought Jiyong was still overseas somewhere.

Jiyong got too curious, why was his boyfriend strutting around  _half naked,_ pretty much, when he wasn’t even around. Seunghyun snorted a laugh and let Jiyong follow him back to his room.

And now, they are here- Seunghyun is pressing Jiyong against the drawers inside his spacious walk-in wardrobe. Jiyong is keeping his calm because he knows that Seunghyun does  _this_  sometimes- when he’s in one of his moods or when they haven’t seen each other for a week.

Well, today, Seunghyun is  _both_.

Seunghyun- still shirtless and just in his pajama pants- nudges Jiyong’s legs apart with his knees. “Tell me what do you see.” He drawls close to Jiyong’s ear, his palms are covering Jiyong’s eyes.

Jiyong feels hot, literally. They are inside an enclosed space and he’s still wearing his thick coat and scarf. And every time Seunghyun does  _that_ \- that half whisper, half growl thing- Jiyong gets hard.

“Nothing. I see n-nothing.” Jiyong stutters. His hands curl into fist on his sides, stopping them from touching the man standing so close to him. He doesn't want to crumble so easily- no, not this time.

Seunghyun exhales. His palm presses a bit harder on Jiyong’s eyes, then he drawls again, “Tell me, Jiyong…” He captures Jiyong’s earlobe between his teeth and releases it. “Tell what do you  _want_  to see.”

It’s getting difficult for Jiyong to formulate words. His brain is disabled, clouded by everything Seunghyun. It’s been more than a week, he misses him too.

Seunghyun cants his hips languidly; he grinds against Jiyong’s crotch. He  _urges_  Jiyong to answer.

“You! I see you…” Jiyong gasps, hating how Seunghyun knows exactly where to push his buttons.

“See me  _what_?” Seunghyun won’t have that. He knows what Jiyong is capable of- they are just starting.

“You… t-touching me.” Jiyong struggles, his chest heaves. He wants to push Seunghyun’s hands away- he wants to devour those lips currently teasing his ear, he wants to be touched by Seunghyun’s hands, all over his body. He wants them all.

He  _wants_  Seunghyun.

“And?” Seunghyun shifts to whisper on Jiyong’s other ear- his nose nuzzle on the sensitive skin just behind his ear.

“And you’re fu- fucking me.” Jiyong tries really,  _really_  hard not to stutter. “Hard.”

Seunghyun chuckles when he hears Jiyong’s confession. He decides to take his hands away. Jiyong squints, even though the lighting in the small space is not that bright.

Jiyong takes his time to straighten himself up- taking a deep breath to refocus and then exhaling it slowly. Seunghyun’s arms firmly planted on either side of his body and his stare drifts down to Jiyong’s lips.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Seunghyun admits. His voice is steady but thick with lust.

“Then kiss me.” Jiyong is staring back at him, eyes challenging, one eyebrow cocks up and lips parted. He also drops his gaze to Seunghyun’s lips and he sees them quiver. Just a little bit.

Seunghyun wants this as much as he does.

“Not so fast.” Seunghyun breathes the words- he whispers them against Jiyong’s lips. So close, but never touching.

Jiyong’s breath hitches. His lower lip suddenly becomes hyper sensitive- anticipating that almost-brush with Seunghyun’s lips.

But Seunghyun stays still; he moistens his lips instead. Waiting for Jiyong to make the first move. He wants to know who is more  _desperate_  here. He believes Jiyong is.

Seconds passed and they’re just looking at each other’s lips. The sweet torture of knowing that pleasure is mere millimetres away, yet neither is willing to take the first step.

Jiyong gives in first, his hands gently trail up and rest on Seunghyun’s naked waist- fingers digging on the supple flesh.

“Babe…” Jiyong’s voice is soft but firm, like an invisible tongue licking Seunghyun’s ears. He’s summoning his lover.

Seunghyun hums as a reply, eyes hooded- still observing Jiyong. And yes, he recognized that call. Jiyong is getting impatient. “Tell me again,” Seunghyun tilts his head slightly, as if he’s going in for the kiss, “about how I was fucking you…  _hard._ ”

But he doesn’t. His lips are still ghosting warm and steady breath against Jiyong’s.

Jiyong accidentally lets a moan slip out his throat. Seunghyun smirks.

“It’s been a week and I miss you.” Jiyong grinds back. He knows how to play.

“Baby, I asked you a question.” Seunghyun whispers again, this time trailing his words against Jiyong’s cheek. The smaller man closes his eyes to regain control of himself- he’s slipping away, he can’t take this any longer but he doesn’t want to lose either.

Jiyong clears his throat. “Well, you’re standing behind me. Your cock is hard and you’re so wet.” His hands inches up on Seunghyun’s sides- fingers following the dips and curve of his body. “I can feel your cock on my ass, teasing me... But your hands are on my hips, not letting me move even though I want nothing but you  _filling_  me up.  _All_  of you inside me until I feel so fucking  _full_.” Jiyong’s hands are now tracing the expanse of Seunghyun’s chest. He enunciates his every word clearly.

Seunghyun hisses, involuntarily canting his hips. Jiyong has caught him off guard.

“And?” Seunghyun’s lips are now back on Jiyong’s ear.

“And then you slowly enter me. Spreading me wide. But it’s still…” Jiyong cranes his neck slightly, his cheek brushing Seunghyun’s face. “It’s still too  _tight_  for you- too tight, too  _hot_. And your fingers bruising my hips as you slowly plunge yourself deeper. And  _deeper_.” Jiyong is clasping his hands on Seunghyun’s neck, his thumbs caressing his jaw line. “And I love how it feels when I start to clench around you. Unnhh…”

A groan is caught on Seunghyun’s throat. His hands are resting on Jiyong’s waist, unintentionally grasping a little bit too hard, but Jiyong lets them.

“Go on…” Seunghyun encourages him.

But Jiyong feels something, his back tenses slightly- Seunghyun is trailing his hands further down, slipping them under his pants. “And… And you start to m-move.” Jiyong stutters again as he feels a familiar hand squeezing his ass. “I'm sucking you in greedily and you’re wet- oh god,  _yes_ … so wet inside me.” Jiyong manages to string out a sentence even though Seunghyun’s hands are expertly kneading the pliant flesh- spreading the cheeks apart and a finger drags a line on the crevice.

“Who is wet?” Seunghyun is back facing Jiyong again. His nose nudges on Jiyong’s and he’s waiting for the right answer.

“Y-y-you.” Jiyong quips. And he is positively shivering now.

Seunghyun begs to differ. He tugs Jiyong forward and gives him another squeeze at the same time, ungracefully pushing their hips against each other. Jiyong sucks in a harsh breath.

“Me! I’m wet… very wet-  _fuck_. Seunghyun, please.” Jiyong relents control because Seunghyun is holding him the way only Seunghyun can and touching him the way only Seunghyun knows where.

Jiyong lolls his head back, too much endorphin flooding his system. He’s getting lightheaded from Seunghyun’s stimulations and it’s getting harder to breathe now.

Seunghyun smirks smugly. He allows Jiyong to have his moment for a few seconds. And then, he bites on his chin. Gently. And his tongue licks a strip up from the base of Jiyong’s neck.

Jiyong is buzzing with want. “Seunghyun…”

Seunghyun loves it when Jiyong begs and he swears his cock stirs whenever he hears that plea. So, Seunghyun gives in. He starts by kissing Jiyong’s cheek and leisurely makes his way toward his lips. Seunghyun nips Jiyong’s lower lip first while his hands are still casually kneading and spreading.

Jiyong impatiently kisses back with fervor- eyes shut and brows furrowed. He moans to spur Seunghyun on but it's doing the opposite. Seunghyun indulges Jiyong's reaction for a second then he pulls away. The younger man heaves and throws a confused look at Seunghyun.  
"Slowly..." Seunghyun rasps. He pecks the side of Jiyong's lips at the same moving one of his hands to the front side.

"Aahnn--" Jiyong trembles when he feels a warm hand cupping his erection. He bites his lips because it's getting too much.  _Too much_.

Seunghyun wins. Jiyong is about to slump his body forward because he can't stand-  _and think_ \- straight anymore. But not before Seunghyun catches him. He suckles on Jiyong's pillowy lips- sucking and biting equally. His hand is teasing the twitching erection. Jiyong is convinced he's never been this aroused before.  _Ever_.

Seunghyun angles his kiss deeper and licks the roof of Jiyong's mouth. And Jiyong tenses again; he feels the tingling in his ears as Seunghyun's tongue continues to pull out moan after moan from his throat.

Jiyong can hear his brain telling him to calm down-  _to relax_ \- or this will be over too soon. But the way Seunghyun is sucking his tongue, stroking him, and squeezing him is just too irresistible. Jiyong's body is acting on his own accord- hands clawing on Seunghyun's back, thigh muscles tensing and toes curling. He hears unfamiliar rough grunts coming out from his throat. Only Seunghyun is capable of doing this to him.

Seunghyun snakes one hand lower and his middle finger swipes on Jiyong's perineum. Jiyong gasps and pulls away- his lungs are burning, he needs air.  _Because this is too fucking much._

And that spurs Seunghyun on, he ravages Jiyong's neck instead. He sucks harder, he bites harder. Leaving his marks not so gently on the pale skin. And Jiyong couldn't care less- his fingers are messing and tugging Seunghyun's hair.

"Seunghyun..." Jiyong sounds needy, he doesn't mean to but he can't help it. He's floating now. The last shreds of his sanity are fading away.

Seunghyun isn't slowing down either. He sucks the spot just underneath Jiyong's ear while his hands continue to stroke and swipe Jiyong's calmness away. He gets into a rhythm- one hand rubbing Jiyong's erection and the other teasing his entrance. "Baby, come for me." Seunghyun sees his lover's contorted expression- Jiyong is holding back.

"Nnhh— no. I don't—" Jiyong is always the stubborn one.

But Seunghyun is persuasive,  _very_  persuasive. He knows just the thing that Jiyong wants.

"Ji— baby, look to your left."

Jiyong moves sluggishly- still gasping for air, he follows what Seunghyun told him to do. He turns his head and he sees  _it_ \- their reflection on the mirror just a few feet away. Jiyong sees himself with his legs spread; one hand clutching on Seunghyun's firm bicep and the other one is clinging on to Seunghyun's naked shoulder. He spots several bruises on his pale neck (not that he minds) and he sees Seunghyun licking the purple marks to divert the sting away. His own debauched expression is turning him on even more. After a few seconds, Jiyong almost doesn’t recognize himself- he’s flushed and panting.

Jiyong is in trance now, all is hazy and blurry- he sees Seunghyun’s hand stroking him faster. His sensory is overloaded as he soaks in every single touch, every single stimuli. And soon, something knots in his lower abdomen.

_Close, very close._

“Baby, come for me.” A repeated plea hangs in the air as Jiyong keeps his vision on the mirror. He just realized that Seunghyun’s knee is sustaining him, and that he’s grinding on it. He observes the muscles of Seunghyun’s arm flexing as the stroking rhythm gets faster.

“Yes.” Jiyong collects his last bit of strength and captures Seunghyun’s chin between his fingers. He kisses him ravenously, he is claiming those lips selfishly because Seunghyun is his and he’s Seunghyun’s. He knows Seunghyun will catch his fall.

Seunghyun tears down the last barrier- he slides his finger up the shaft, squeezing just right and swiftly thumbs the slit twice. And Jiyong unravels, hot and thick, messy and sated. He convulses and Seunghyun milks him thoroughly, he sobs into Seunghyun’s mouth.

Seunghyun stays close- fingers gently calming the sensitive body and lips taming the stuttering breath. He’s still can’t get enough of Jiyong, especially those lips- now red and swollen. Seunghyun keeps kissing him even though Jiyong is becoming irresponsive- too occupied with the aftermath of his high.

“You okay?” Seunghyun asks in between nipping the other’s lips.

Jiyong gives him a weak smile and huffs out a pleased sigh. That’s a yes.

Still with his lips lazily kissing Jiyong, Seunghyun unbuttons Jiyong’s pants, unzips and pulls them down using his toes.

“Sorry about the mess.” Jiyong croaks out, his voice heavy.

Seunghyun smiles, still nibbling on Jiyong’s lips. His hands are languidly pulling Jiyong’s clothes away- the coat, the shirt and the boxer.

“Shower.” Seunghyun mutters. And it’s Jiyong’s cue to hikes both of his legs around Seunghyun.

Jiyong is giggling now, feeling content. Seunghyun is carrying him into the bathroom, his thighs fasten securely around his boyfriend’s waist.

And Seunghyun is  _still_  affectionately abusing his lips.

“I really love kissing you.” Seunghyun is breathless but he’s relentless.

Jiyong reciprocates- he reciprocates wholeheartedly.

 

_The feeling is mutual._

 

_***_


End file.
